


The goddess and the final year

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Background Relationships, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Domestic Fluff, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Light Angst, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Parent Severus Snape, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black, Protective Thor (Marvel), Remus Lupin Lives, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: One more year left of school and Dumbledore is about to lose all his power and is getting desperate as his horcrux hunt leads to nowhere.Helena has the powers of her previous life back and is ready to finish this with her family once and for all. This fight between good and evil is about to end whether Dumbledore likes it or not.Luckily for them, they have some new allies on their side
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore), Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Dean Thomas, Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Sif/Thor (Marvel), Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Padma Patil
Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185539
Comments: 226
Kudos: 175





	1. Family reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A miracle had happened in the Wizarding World. Against all odds and expectations of literally everyone, Frank and Alice Longbottom had suddenly been cured! Neville and his grandmother were absolutely overjoyed and the former didn't hesitate to introduce Hannah to his parents. Frank and Alice were sad to have missed so much of their son's life, but they were glad to be part of it now. 

Harry, Helena and Severus were some of the first to see them after they woke up as Alice and Lily had been best friends during school, the former being Helena's godmother after all. "You know, it's strange. Just before we woke up, I could've sworn they I saw a talking lion in my dreams. Isn't that odd?" Alice asked, not noticing the glances Severus and Neville immediately shot the twins at hearing this. Harry subtly pointed to a rather smug Helena. "Thank you." Neville mouthed to her and she gave him a wink in return.

About three weeks for school began again, Helena took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to go to Asgard." She told her father and brother. Both looked at her in surprise, before they saw her determination and nodded in understanding. "How do we get there?" Harry asked. "First, we need to go to Liesmith castle. Ancient wards will prevent muggles noticing the Bifrost picking us up." Helena said and they nodded again. 

The next day, they informed Sirius and Remus, Helena inviting them as she wanted to do this with the five of them. Lucius had voted for them for the second-to-last time as they would officially take their seats after school. Both men were immediately in, excited to meet Helena's other family and her father Loki in particular. Helena reminded them to put on their best clothing to make a good impression 

The day after they all landed inthe garden of the castle in formal robes and a dress. Helena had found a green and gold dress that showed that she was a child of Loki. Colours were very important in Asgard. After putting their familiars in Harry's bag, Helena motioned for them to stand in a big circle and hold each other's hands tightly. "Remember: do not let go, or you will be lost in space." She said and they nodded. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" She called to the sky. A rainbow coloured beam shot down from the sky. When it disappeared, they were gone.

They landed on a golden floor, Sirius over balancing from the pull and falling down. "Are you okay?" Helena asked with a small laugh. "I'm fine, pup. Don't worry." Sirius muttered. "It was just his pride that broke." Remus commented, making the man glare at him. Helena chuckled, before looking at the tall man watching them and bowing. "Lord Heimdall." She greeted and he nodded back. "Welcome back, princess Hela." He said.

She smiled at hearing him use her other name. "The Allfather has already been notified of your arrival. They are expecting you in the throne room." He said, motioning to a group of horses waiting for them. Helena bowed again, before leading her family to the horses. She frowned at seeing that they were missing a horse and turned back to Heimdall. Seeing him smirk, she rolled her eyes. 

Opening Harry's bag, she let Aurora fly out and enlarged her, climbing on her bare back. As she was the only one with riding history and she didn't have a saddle, they rode very calmly over the Bifrost. "You actually ride and walk over this bridge? It doesn't even have railings." Remus said, looking down into space. Helena shrugged from where she was taking the lead. "You honestly get used to it after a while. Every child learns not to get too close to the edge." She said calmly. Remus sent her a doubtful look as they rode on.

After at least half-an-hour, they reached the edge of the city and were immediately stared at. People came to look at what had to be humans on horses, but the biggest eye-catcher was the woman with black hair on a fully golden Pegasus. Whispers of her being one of the Valkyries were created, before people noticed her dress. " _It's princess Hela." "The Goddess of Death has returned."_ Were some of the whispers Severus heard. 

Helena looked straight ahead at first, before a child crossed the street and fell down right in front of her. She immediately stopped Aurora and jumped off her back. "Are you okay?" She asked as she kneeled in front of the poor girl and helped her stand back up. "I'm alright. Thank you, your Highness." She said with a shy smile and Helena smiled back, before conjuring up a flower and putting it behind the girl's ear. 

"There you go. Now, off to your parents. Go, go, go." She said, gently nudging the girl back to her parents, who were waiting for her. New whispers were heard. The old princess Hela wouldn't have bothered with a girl falling in front of her. She had changed. Jumping back on Aurora's back, they continued on. "Why does the palace look like a giant pipe organ?" Harry asked as they got closer. "Thank you! I knew it reminded me of something!" Sirius said to try and diffuse the tension that was slowly growing.

Finally arriving, several servants went to take their horses, but Aurora refused to be taken away from her witch and with a simple spell, she was small again and the group of five walked in. "Remember the rules when we walk in?" Helena asked as a servant led them to the throne room. "Walk to the stairs, put a fist over your heart and kneel with your head lowered. Don't look up until addressed" Harry recited dutifully

Helena had told them this several times in the past few days. "Don't hesitate. If you're more than a second later, it will be seen as a sign of disrespect." Helena said and they nodded, before they arrived at the doors to the throne room. "Remember: humans are seen as weak in the eyes of the Æsir, so we will have to prove them wrong, but that does not mean to pick a fight with everyone." Helena said, glancing at them as the doors opened. 

As Helena had already expected, the room was rather full with many nobles standing behind soldiers on either side of the room, creating a clear path to the throne. Helena and her family walked forwards towards the throne, where a group of eight was waiting for them. On the throne was Odin Borson, Helena's adoptive grandfather, king of Asgard and Allfather of the Nine Realms. Standing right next to him was his wife Queen Frigga. On one side of the stairs stood a big man with blond hair and holding a large hammer

A woman with with straight black hair was standing at his side. They were the crown prince Thor and his wife and soulmate Sif, Helena's aunt and uncle. On the other side of the stairs was a man with black hair and a horned helmet. At his side was a tall woman with light brown hair. Two little boys stood on the stairs below the woman. They were Helena's other father Loki, her stepmother Sigyn and her half-brothers Vali and Narfi.

Frost giants didn't get their soulmark until much later than the Æsir, leaving Loki to think that he didn't have a soulmate and he went to Helena's former mother for "comfort." It was one very awkward conversation when he did get his soulmark and Odin had to explain why it took so long. Helena only knew of this, because Loki had stayed with her in Helheim for a century when he was told, until she finally forced him to go back. 

Standing still at the bottom of the stairs, Helena curled her right hand into a fist and put it over her heart, before kneeling down and lowering her head in respect. Soft sounds behind her told her that her family did the same. "Greetings, Allfather." She said. "Greetings princess Hela or Helena Snape as is your name now. It is good to have you back in Asgard." Odin replied calmly, no emotion in his voice as was expected. Helena looked up at getting addressed. "It is good to be back, Allfather." She said Odin turned to Severus.

"Welcome, Severus Snape. We thank you for taking care of her." He said Severus looked up and thanked him in return. The king greeted Harry, Sirius and Remus, before motioning for them to rise. They stood up, signalling the end of the formal bit as the nobles were led out. Frigga rushed down and pulled her granddaughter into a hug. "It is so good to have you back, little one." She whispered

Helena smiled as she hugged the woman back. Thor was next as he wrapped his niece into a bear hug, making her laugh at first, before wincing. "Uncle Thor, I have the body of a human now." She hissed and her uncle quickly put her down as he realised his mistake. "Are you alright?" He asked and Helena gave him a thumbs-up, even as she rubbed her side. "Honestly Thor. You can be so careless at times." Sif scolded her husband as she carefully hugged her niece. 

In the meantime, Frigga had gone to greet Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus. "We really want to thank you for being there for her and accepting her for who she was." She said. "It was our pleasure, Your Majesty." Harry replied with a bow and Frigga smiled at him, before they all looked up at hearing Helena yelp and saw her getting tackled by her brothers, Aurora flying in the air. not that she cared if her laughter was anything to go by. "Careful, you two! I'm fragile." Helena joked with a loud laugh as she held each brother in one arm.

"We missed you, Hela." Vali said and she chuckled. "I missed you both too, even if I have a different brother now." She said, looking up at a smirking Harry. This distracted the two and they quickly went to interrogate Harry. A pale hand appeared in Helena's vision and she grabbed it. The owner of the hand pulled her up and into a hug. "Hello, my little goddess." Loki whispered softly, holding his daughter tightly and stroking her hair. 

"Hello father." She greeted back, burying her face in his chest and taking a deep breath. She had really missed him, even when she had her dad. After a few minutes, they pulled back and Helena introduced him to her other family. They bowed to him in respect. On his throne, Odin watched the mishmash group slowly start to interact, a tiny smile barely visible on his face. After many years, Hela was back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to mix Norse mythology and marvel together. So Thor and Loki are brothers and they look like how you see them in marvel, but Loki's married to Sigyn and Hela and her siblings obviously exist.
> 
> Gotta say that writing this chapter made me wanna write an AU where Hela appears while they're fighting Loki and screws Thanos' plan over. Maybe someday
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Asgard

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Helena and her family were led to luxurious guest rooms, which Helena immediately abandoned to go back to the stables. Going towards the biggest stall, she playfully knocked on the door to alert the horse inside. "Knock, knock." She called. The eight-legged horse turned around at hearing her voice and immediately started to jump and neigh in happiness at seeing her. Hela chuckled as she opened the door. 

"Hello, big guy. Missed me?" She whispered, petting and kissing his face. "He wasn't the only one." She heard a voice say behind her and she turned to see Loki leaning against the door, watching them both with a smile. She smiled back as she continued to stroke her brother's fur. Loki joined her and stroked Sleipnir as well. "Have you thought about the offer your grandfather made before you left?" He finally asked and Helena sighed. "It's a hard one. Something that I didn't think it would be before I left." She answered.

Lok gave her a look and she sighed again. "Both choices have some gain and some loss. If I become immortal again through the apples, I will have you, Sigyn, Vali Narfi, Sleipnir, Jormungandr, grandfather, grandmother, uncle Thor and aunt Sif. I can have my position back. I will freely admit that it sounded like the obvious choice before I left." She continued. "And now?" Loki asked quietly. Helena looked down.

"I now realise what I will lose if I return. Dad, Harry, Caspian, uncle Sirius and Remus. My family and friends. They will grow old and die while I stay the same for thousands of years, before either going to Valhalla or ironically Helheim, which isn't where they will go." She said. Unlike what the Vikings believed, the souls in Helheim were only those of the rest of the Nine Realms. Humans went to a place even Heimdall couldn't see.

"We can make an exception and make Caspian immortal too." Loki offered, knowing who he was from Heimdall's observations. There had been so many times that he had wanted to go to earth and roast the goat named Albus Dumbledore, especially when that stupid tournament was going on several years ago, but his father had forbidden him and anyone else from interfering. It had worked out in the end, but he still wished he had gone down there and forced the goat to participate himself. Helena smiled at him, but her eyes were sad.

"That still leaves several people I can't live without, father. They're my family too and I can't leave them, even though I love you too. I'm sorry, I don't know." She said with tears in her eyes. Loki hugged his daughter close to him. "It's alright, Helena. It's your choice and I'm so proud of you." He whispered, despite knowing that if she chose to stay mortal, he'd have to see her grow old and he would never see her again after she died. 

A small voice in the back of his head said that even if she actually chose to eat the Golden Apples, her inner biology would've still been that of a human and she probably would've gone to a different place anyway when she eventually, but another, more selfish voice said that he would have her longer than just a few decades if she did ut, but he ignored both and tightened his grip on Helena.

Both let out laughs as Sleipnir suddenly pushed his head in-between them with a grunt, clearly trying to cheer them up and he succeeded, receiving the thankful pats on his back and neck happily. Frigga came to collect them as the royal family wanted to hear the story from Helena's and her family's perspective, despite Heimdall having watched over her. Arm-in-arm, they said goodbye to Sleipnir and followed the queen to her private sitting room. "Where did you go?" Harry asked as they walked in, he and the others already there.

"Seeing my brother." Helena replied, as a happy Aurora, who had stayed behind in her room, took in her regular place on her shoulder. "The wolf or the six-legged horse?" Sirius asked. " _Eight-_ legged horse." His honorary niece and Loki said at the same time and he held up his hands in surrender, making the others laugh at his expense. He playfully glared at them, before they settled down and started to talk

At the end of the story, it was storming outside as the weather reacted to Thor's anger at how his niece had been treated. Sif was clearly imagining using them as target practice and even Frigga looked positively murderous at hearing what the Dursleys had done. Loki was trying to keep his rage in, but Helena was pretty sure that if he or Thor didn't do something with the Dursleys soon, their mother would beat them to the punch

Odin himself seemed calm, but there was a storm in his only eye and his knuckles were white from where he was holding his wife's hand. He took a deep breath. "Thank you for telling us this, Helena. I know that this was not easy." He said, before standing up and patting her shoulder, before leaving. "Was that it?" Sirius asked in surprise and Helena chuckled. "Trust me, knowing grandfather, that was like a tight hug for him." She said and even her former family laughed and agreed. Not even Frigga protested, before she changed the subject. 

"Helena, you do realise what your return means, right?" She asked and Helena thought for a minute,. "Please don't tell me that there's a feast planned." She begged, but her grandmother's smile told her everything. "It better be soon. We have school in a few weeks." She said with a sigh. "It is in just a few days time. You will have time to buy your new supply before school." Frigga answered, before gently nudging them out of the room. 

Thor and Sif went to train and Sigyn went to check up on Vali and Narfi's lessons to make sure they weren't making mischief as they were their father's sons through-and-through, so it was up to Loki and Helena to give Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus a tour of the gigantic palace. While they were doing the tour, Loki entertained the other men with stories from Helena's other life, much to his daughter's embarrassment.

Arriving at the training's field and while the others were busy watching Sif, Thor and the Warriors Three sparring each other, Severus took his daughter aside. "Something tells me you're not a big fan of these feasts." He commented and she scoffed. "It starts off decent enough, but soon, it's a contest about who can drink the more ale, until even the most sophisticated lords behave like animals trying to feel me up, thinking that I'm a common whore." She hissed and Severus' face immediately darkened at hearing this. 

"And what do you do with those men?" He asked, doing his best to keep his anger in and knowing that Helena would have something on her sleeve for men like that. "I used to do what I like to call the "reveal-kick." I basically pull the skirt off my dress up a tiny bit to make it seem they're getting their disgusting way, only to harshly kick them between the legs." She said cheekily and he laughed at the image. 

That night, Remus had trouble sleeping, despite the bed being heavenly soft. Sirius had a different room as they weren't a married couple, which was one reason. He sighed and tried to fall asleep, only for his heightened senses to catch soft footsteps outside his door and smelling Helena's scent. He quickly got up and dressed himself with magic, carefully opening the door to see a hooded figure about to sneak away. 

"Cub?" He whispered, making her jump and turn. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm going to visit someone. Wanna come?" She softly asked in return, conjuring up another cloak. He took it and put it on, Helena pulling the hood over his head. "Why are you sneaking out in the middle of the night?" Remus asked as they continued on. "Because if people saw me visiting this person during the day, they would think that the prophecy was real." She whispered as she opened the doorway to a secret passageway and they went in.

It was pitch black, until Helena created a fireball in her hands as they walked through the tiny, cold passageway. After a while, Remus heard the deep breaths of something large that became louder and louder. They rounded a corner and Remus stiffened at seeing the enormous wolf standing there, seemingly waiting for them. Helena turned to face him. "Uncle Remus, meet my brother: Fenrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one more chapter on asgard, before we go back to earth. 
> 
> Loki's thoughts about going to earth is referencing an AU that I want to write about Loki losing his patience and forcing Dumbledore to do the tournament instead. Maybe, I should start a tiny story that's just AUs of this series. What do you think? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. An Asgardian feast and women talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Oh."

This was the only thing that came out of the mouth of Remus Lupin as he stared at the giant wolf. He of course already knew about Helena's brothers as she had told him and the others about them several years ago, but hearing about them and seeing them in person were two completely different things. Fenrir lowered his head and sniffed the man, making a sound of confusion at smelling the wolf inside the man.

Helena mentally told her brother what had happened to her uncle and Fenrir growled at hearing that someone who shared his name, had attacked an innocent child just because he could. He gave the man the softest of nudges he could give with his size and Remus gave him a small smile, carefully reaching out to stroke tbe wolf's cheek. The whole cave shook as Fenrir's wagging tail hit the wall several times in response. The man's smile grew as he remembered what Helena had once said about her brother. 

_"He may look like a giant wolf, but he's a big puppy on the inside."_ Helena had told them and Remus really had to agree with those words. The woman in question was watching them interact with a small smile, before giving her brother a small recap of what had happened to her. Fenrir soon was growling at nothing more than the mere mention of Dumbledore's name.

Helena smiled at her brother's reaction, before they had to leave. Helena gave her brother a big kiss on the nose, before they went to bed. The next day, everything was made ready for the feast to welcome Helena home. The woman herself really didn't think it necessary, but it was already set in motion. She thanked every God that she knew that only nobles from Asgard were invited on such a short notice.

Sirius was often found with Vali and Narfi after the two had found out that he liked pranks as well. Their interactions were always watched with an amount of fear and suspicion. A very funny moment happened when one of the Warriors Three, Fandral, challenged Helena to a duel, when she was in the library with both her fathers and Remus. She accepted, only to use the "Levicorpus" spell on him and walk away while he was in the air, Thor, Sif and Volstagg all laughing their asses off at their friend's predicament. She let him down just before going back to the library. 

Several days after their arrival, the feast was finally about to begin.Severus, Harry, Sirius and Remus were already in the right hall in fitting clothing between Fandral and Hogunn, Harry and Remus teasing Sirius about the comment Helena had made about him being similar to the blond haired warrior. The more they thought about it, the more similarities they found between the two men, at least before Sirius' stay in Azkaban.

They suddenly noticed everyone going silent and standing up, quickly following their example and standing up as well. "King Odin and Queen Frigga." A voice loudly announced as the couple walked in. Everyone bowed to them, the human men included. Helena had told them exactly what to do when she and her family entered. "Prince Thor and princess Sif." The same voice announced. 

Thor and Sif walked in after the king and queen, looking every bit the royal couple as the older God and goddess before them. There once had been a time that Thor had been very boisterous, but Sif had beaten that out of him. Loki and Sigyn were announced next and walked in as well. Harry shared an excited look with his father as the three couples went to their seats. Helena's turn was next and they hadn't seen what she looked like yet. "The princess Hela and the princes Vali and Narfi." The voice announced loudly. 

There was quite a bit of murmuring as Helena walked in, each of her arms looped around one of her brother's arms. She was wearing a simple dark green and gold dress and her hair was in a knot. Seeing her walk in, Harry suddenly felt pity for Caspian as he had to miss this. His sister looked every bit the goddess she once was. Sure, Helena had to wait several years to see him again, but so had he.

Caspian had to reunite two formerly warring people together. That couldn't have been easy, even with Jade's help. And besides that, he probably had to fend off several noble women vying for his attention, whether or not he already had found his soulmate. Helena only had to deal with Weasley, how many women did Caspian had to run from? 

For dinner, Helena had to sit with her former life family, but she had promised to go to them as soon as she could. The moment that Odin sat down, everyone followed and the feast officially began. As Helena had said, it started out decent, with many of these nobles questioning the men about the mortal world. They mostly scoffed at hearing about the things humans had accomplished, but Harry would love to see them go on a plane or even a rollercoaster and see if they were so high-and-mighty then. 

Helena finally joined them after a while and sat down next to them. "Nice dress, Lena." Harry commented with a small smile and she grinned at him. "Thanks. Grandmother got it for me. She knows I still hate over dressing and this shows off my father's colours without being too much." She explained and they all nodded in understanding

That's when the ale started to work, Frigga having gotten the four men and Helena a supply of human drinks from Gods-know-where as Asgardian ale was far too strong for them. The comments became raunchier and dirtier. Vali and Narfi were sent to bed soon enough and Helena went outside after a while, the noise becoming too much for her.

She had always hated the noise, but now that she was human, it had become even worse. Breathing in the fresh air, she sighed deeply and looked up at the stars. Seeing her grandparents, uncle and aunt and her father and stepmother all walk in together as couples made her miss Caspian. Her hand found the ring her hand and played with it. She remembered wishing she had more time with him after their first meeting, but now that she had spent time with him, several weeks even, it still felt like it hadn't been enough

"Are you alright?" She heard someone ask her and turned to see Sigyn, Sif and Frigga standing there. "I'm fine. I just needed a bit of fresh air." She said as the other women joined her. "It's always a bit much, isn't it?" Frigga asked and Helena nodded. "It honestly seems worse now that I'm human." She answered. "Well, human senses are more sensitive, so that would make sense." Sigyn replied thoughtfully.

Helena gave her a smile, glad that her father would have her, Jormungandr, Sleipnir, Fenrir, Vali and Narfi once her mortal life was over. "I think it's time to retire, don't you think?" Frigga asked after a while and the women nodded in answer. The women of the court were expected to retire after a while and spend the rest of the evening in the queen's chambers. It usually took longer, but Frigga could see that Helena was getting tired. 

"Yes, Your Majesty. Besides, I want to know all about the man, who has stolen my niece's heart." Sif answered with a smirk towards said niece. Helena just stuck out her tongue and Frigga smiled, before leading them inside. Helena went to find her family and told them that she was going. Severus and Harry decided to go as well, while Sirius and Remus decided to stay. Following the queen to her chambers, helena briefly went to her own to pick up Aurora after Sif had asked to see the Pegasus again. 

"So, Caspian X? What kind of man is he?" Sif asked as they sat down. "Straight to business, huh aunt Sif?" Helena asked with a laugh. Sif just smirked and shrugged in answer. "Is he loud like Thor or quiet like Loki?" Sigyn asked, wanting to know more as well. "Definitely more like father. He only shouts when it's necessary or when he's really angry." Helena answered.

"Does he get angry often?" Frigga asked carefully. "I've only seen him get really angry once and heard of another, but both were in understandable circumstances. The first one was when he found out his uncle killed his father and the second one was when slave traders were taking him and friends prisoner. I wasn't there as he had ordered me to stay behind, so I only heard two men talk about it." Helena explained.

"Those are very understandable circumstances." Sigyn agreed, the other two women nodding. Helena grinned at her in answer. "What else can you tell us about him?" Sif asked, getting ready to listen. "He's an incredibly kind man. A just and noble leader. A brave warrior who is not afraid to do the dirty work himself and willing to give everyone a chance. There was this annoying brat named Eustace on the ship and he complained about everything, but Caspian was just amused rather than insulted." Helena shared.

"You already really love him, don't you?" Frigga asked and Helena blushed, answering her question and making the women laugh. "Hey, want to see some awesome things some wizards can do?" She asked to change the subject. The three women nodded and she turned into Glacia. "By the Norns." Sigyn whispered as she carefully stroked the white fur. 

Changing back, Helena showed some spells, like her patronus and they were very impressed. They talked for a few hours, Sif getting to really meet Aurora. After that, they all went to bed. Helena laid down in her bed, Aurora lying on her pillow next to her. As much fun this evening was and as lovely it was to be back. Due couldn't wait to get home. After that, she fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. I really got stuck on this chapter and I started a new series with my new ship and fluffy one-shots/short stories that took my muse away.
> 
> Read and review. See, you next time


	4. Going back home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The day after the ball, many people were nursing giant hangovers. Out of all the humans, Sirius was the worst as he had gotten the foolish idea to try and outdrink both Thor and Volstagg. If Remus hadn't stopped him, he would've gotten alcohol poisoning. The rest of the family only laughed at his expense, before Helena went out to the city in a plain dress and her hair up in a ponytail. She wanted some time alone.

Only Aurora accompanied her, hidden in a small bag at her side. Even while being so different than humans in some aspects, the Æsir were also very alike in others. Children were running around while adults went on with their business, selling things, chatting with each other. It was funny to see them acting like the people they look down upon. She grinned, but that was the only reaction she gave on the thought. Because of her plain dress and look, people didn't even bother looking at her twice.

It was hilarious that they couldn't recognise her, simply because she wasn't in a fancy dress. _'This explains Clark Kent.'_ She thought and this time, she did snort and it earned her some strange looks, before people went on with their day. She quietly laughed the rest of her fit to herself. Walking past several carts with things to be sold in the higher part of the city, she noticed a cart full of beautiful necklaces.

She decided to buy some for her friends and aunts to make up for disappearing. She found a beautiful silver necklace with emeralds and immediately bought it for her aunt Narcissa. This was followed by a simple silver necklace with one sapphire, plus earrings for Padma and a matching one with rubies for Parvati and one with what looked like the Asgardian version of a moon stone for Luna.

She was about to walk away, when she remembered her godmother was awake now. She really had to find a way to thank Aslan for that. She just hoped he had granted her second request as well, but she wouldn't know until she got back to Hogwarts. Shaking her head, she bought a necklace in the form of two hearts intertwined, one gold and the other studded with small diamonds. A bit much perhaps, but her godmother had missed several christmases, so this was her way to make up for it.

The shopkeeper seemed a bit sceptical about her ability to buy alll the necklaces. However, the big money pouch she conjured up quickly got rid of those feelings. Helena smiled at him, before transporting the items to her room and continuing on with her trip. Walking through one of the middle-class neighbourhoods Her ears perked up at hearing someone crying and looked around.

In one of the smaller alleys was a little girl crying. "Hey there. Are you okay?" She asked gently and the girl gasped in surprise, quickly looking up. Helena kept herself as low as possible, trying to look as unintimidating as she could. The girl told her that she was lost and Helena immediately offered to help her find her way home and she hesitantly agreed. 

Grabbing her hand and leading her to one of the main squares, Helena lifted the child up with a bit of difficulty as Æsir were heavier than human children. Both looked around, but didn't see her parents. Seeing the lips of the girl, whose name was Victorina, tremble as she was about to cry again, a slightly panicking Helena thought of an idea to distract her. _"Aurora, come out."_ She thought and Aurora immediately flew out of her bag. This successfully distracted the poor girl as Aurora pranced around exaggeratedly in the air.

Helena sighed in relief as they continued on, she having to put the girl down as she was getting really heavy. Aurora entertained the girl as they went to one of the other squares and no sooner had they entered it, before they heard someone cry out and a woman ran towards the girl, lifting her up in her arms. Victorina told her mother that Helena had helped her, resulting in a slightly awkward Helena getting thanked over and over again

Having enough adventure for now as she watched the two leave, Helena went back to the palace with Aurora and explained what had happened to her two families, much to their pride. She blushed at their praises, before starting to pack as they would soon be leaving. They still had to do school shopping and meet with people before school started

The next day, Helena and her family finally went back to earth. Before they had gone to Asgard, they had told all their friends that they would go on a far-away trip for a week or so and that owls couldn't reach them there to make sure they wouldn't panic when the small family suddenly and quite literally disappeared from the face of the planet. They would write them as soon as they were back home. Loki, Thor, Odin, Helena and even Severus, Sirius and Remus had sat down to discuss what to do now.

Sirius got permission to tell Kingsley about the gods under the condition that he made the man swear on his magic not to tell anyone else. Helena gave her two-way mirror to her grandfather, Harry planning to give his to Kingsley through Sirius. As Helena was still technically a princess of Asgard, she and her family were under its protection and both Loki and Thor really wanted to get their hands on Dumbledore and his pawns.

It was decided that Odin would contact Kingsley and try to reach a compromise about what to do. In the meantime, Asgard wouldn't interfere with Helena's life just yet, unless it was an emergency. Helena reasoned that she only had one year of school left and her N.E.W.T exams at the end of it. "No offence, father, but dad would kill me himself if I failed those." She had said and they had laughed. 

Loki himself was trying to adjust to the fact that he only had a few more decades with his daughter, but at least, he could see that she was clearly happy and that eased his conscious. He just wished that there was a way he could protect her as well, even if indirectly. Putting a powerful protection spell over her would notify the wards at Hogwarts and unfortunately, Dumbledore. He thought deeply, before getting an idea and discussing it with Odin and he agreed. Helena and her family were given an official, royal goodbye

Before they left Loki gave his daughter a big box with holes in the top. "Don't open it here." He whispered. She nodded, before putting it down. Giving a big middle finger to etiquette, she hugged him tightly. He was startled, before smiling and hugging her back. After a few seconds, they pulled back and bowed to each other as protocol demanded. Odin gave a small speech, saying that any close friend and family of Helena would always be welcome in Asgard.

That is as long as Helena would be there to escort them and they thanked them. Saying goodbye and riding over the Bi-frost, Heimdall sent them back to Norway. They decided to stay over for tonight, before going to see what was in the box. Opening it, Helena saw that it was seemingly a sleeping wolf cub. That is, until the cub sleepily opened its eyes and Helena looked into two familiar green irises. She grinned as she stroked his head, saying one thing. 

"Hello Fenrir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Asgard chapter. 
> 
> Victorina was based on another story I did last week. Couldn't help myself
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/735846026606459894/ (Narcissa necklace)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/249457266848144624/ (Padma necklace)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/407294360054265962/ (Luna necklace)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/613052568011656120/ (Alice necklace)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	5. The last return

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A few days of being interrogated by their friends about where they had been later, Harry and Helena sat in the Hogwarts Express with said friends for the hopefully second-to-last time. "Our final year. Can you guys believe it?" Harry asked his sister and friends, except Luna as she still had one year after this. Harry really hoped that Ginny would be gone from the school by then as he didn't trust the witch.

Winky had already brought Artemis to Hogwarts and had told them that the Wampus had immediately run off into the forest, like a man or beast on a mission. Padma and Helena had shared a look and had shrugged, having no idea why she was in such a hurry. The six-legged beast was incredibly protective of her witch and only let people close to her when Padma told her it was alright. There had been a slightly awkward moment when Viktor's mother had fainted at seeing Artemis run towards her son. 

Viktor had warned his parents about the Wampus, but seeing it was a whole different thing than hearing about it. She had just woken up, when Kenna had flamed in and she had almost fainted again. Padma had simply grinned sheepishly as she petted her familiar. Her family had needed to get a bigger house as their previous one didn't fit Artemis anymore. Luckily, they had been putting money aside for a while now. 

With just the tiniest help from an anonymous benefactor (Harry and Helena) the Patil family now had a new, bigger and better house. Speaking of benefactors, Helena grinned at something that they had helped with too. Thanks to a certain controlling ~~bitch's~~ witch's interfering, a now engaged Bill and Fleur hadn't managed to make their wedding date, much to their frustration and anger. Helena had decided to help.

_\----------------------- Flashback --------------_

_"I just hate that woman so much! It's because of her that we couldn't have our wedding" Fleur almost screamed in frustration as she and Bill visited the twins just a few days before school after the umpteenth interference of one Molly Weasley. Ever since she was divorced from Arthur, she seemed determined to make the lives of almost all her children miserable. Fred and George had immediately warded their shop against her as soon as they heard that she was living across from them. Charlie still lived in Romania, so he didn't really notice much of it._ _Bill, however, got the full brunt of it._

_His wedding to Fleur was supposed to have been on the day after Harry's and Helena's birthday, but thanks to Molly's continued interference, they didn't make it and if they didn't find a solution very soon, they would have to pay for all the services anyway. Helena thought deeply while comforting her old friend, before her face lit up at getting an idea. "How much does it cost to postpone it for a few months?" She asked._

_"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Bill asked, wondering what she was planning._ _"How about you plan a new date. Say, around Christmas time. Have a winter wedding. I may know a very nice location to hold it and the goblins can handle the transactions, so the red-haired bitch won't notice anything." Helena said. "Really? Where is it?" Fleur asked, wiping her nose. She'd normally be more aware of her posture, but she was with friends._

_"I'll show you. Wait here, I have to key you into the wards." Helena said, before quickly getting up and leaving the room without saying anything else. Bill and Fleur gave Harry and Severus confused looks, but they just shrugged in answer, for once having no idea what she was planning either. Helena returned a few minutes later and told them to follow her to the Floo. Getting a pinch of Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace, she took a deep breath. "Hufflepuff castle!" She called, before green flames engulfed her and she disappeared._

_"Did she just say what I think she said?" Bill asked in shock after several seconds as he and his fiancee just stared at where Helena had disappeared into the green flames. "Yep." Harry said very casually as he followed his sister's example with a grin on his face. Bill and Fleur hesitantly followed him after Severus urged them on and the man himself went last, smiling proudly at his daughter's quick wit._

_Bill and Fleur stared at the interior of the beautiful castle. Helena didn't waste any time and grabbed Fleur's hand, pulling her to the ballroom. "See yourself dancing here already?" She asked and the French witch got tears in her eyes as she looked around in wonder. "Helena, this is absolutely wonderful. I don't know how we could pay you back." She breathed as she suddenly hugged the younger girl and kissed her cheeks._

_"I may know something, but only if you two want to." She said and they got ready to listen. "This is not the only castle I inherited. I also have the Ravenclaw and LeFay castles" Helena started, showing them the two rings, but hiding the Liesmith one. Their jaws fell at seeing this, but she wasn't done yet. "I personally have my eyes on Ravenclaw castle. I mean: the library there. Hallelujah." She continued and everyone laughed. "However, as Harry wants Slytherin castle, I felt bad about the elves in the other castles as they wouldn't have anyone living here." She said._

_"If only I knew two people who I could trust to look after this place and give the house-elves a master and a mistress for the first time in a long time." She said in a fake thoughtful tone, looking at the couple in front of her. "You want us to live here? Helena, we can't take this from you." Bill said. "Eh, sure you can. It's very homey, like the burrow if I have to believe your stories. Why don't you go look around first and then make a decision?" She suggested._

_An excited Fleur was already pulling Bill along to go explore. "If you get lost, the head house-elf is called Miny!" Helena called after them, before turning to her father and brother. "That's one castle hopefully taken care of." She said. "Well done, my little raven." Severus said proudly, pulling her into an one-armed hug. "Wow, Lena. That's really smart. You may have just killed two birds with one stone." Harry said, very impressed and she grinned._

_Bill and Fleur finally got back to them in one of the sitting rooms, being led by Miny as they had actually gotten lost. Fleur was still smiling and even Bill had a small smile on his face. "Well?" Helena asked softly. They shared a look and Fleur nodded excitedly. "Helena, we'd be honoured to look after this castle. Only problem is that we already bought a house at sea." Bill said. "You can keep that as a summer house." Helena said and everyone chuckled. "Imagine living in a castle normally and going to a normal house for summer." Harry said with a laugh._

_\---------------------------- end flashback ------------------------_

"Have you heard about what the minister has done with Dumbledore?" Draco asked, snapping Helena out of her thoughts and she smiled. After Sirius had given Kingsley the two-way mirrors and he had gotten over the shock of talking to an actual God, he and Odin had discussed the best way to make sure Harry and Helena wouldn't be bothered by the old man and with the information that he already had, Kingsley had gotten an idea.

He had ordered Dumbledore to give him proof of the fact that Tom was back, despite already knowing that he was and that said proof didn't exist anymore. If Dumbledore didn't give any proof by the end of the school year, he'd be removed from his position of headmaster. Odin had told Kingsley that Helena and her family were under Asgard's protection and that Dumbledore had hurt her, making him rightfully theirs to punish.

After thinking for a while and talking to Amelia Bones in utter secrecy, Kingsley had agreed to relinquish his rights to Dumbledore and some of his pawns on two conditions. One was that he couldn't die just yet. His magic would be bound, but he first had to pay for all the lives he had destroyed. Odin agreed with that. The second one was that there had to be a way for wizards to either see or attend the trial for closure. Since mortals weren't allowed in Asgard, except for Helena's family, the former seemed the better option and Odin agreed to find a way.

"He's gonna be busy." Helena commented with a grin and they chuckled as well. The rest of the ride was spent catching up and playing games, although Harry and Helena still refused to say where they had gone to. As the sky turned dark, the train entered Hogsmeade station and they quickly went into the carriages. The twins shared a look as they started to drive towards the castle. Their final year had finally begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final year has begun. 
> 
> Next chapter will be something quite different for a bit, but you'll have to wait and see how ;).
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	6. A peculiar meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognised

To everyone's surprise, professor Crawley was back once again after Tom had remembered the curse he had placed on it and had broken it, making the older woman the fist Defence teacher for the second year in a row in a very long time, much to Dumbledore's anger. How could he make the people look up to him for protection when they had an actually good defence teacher. 

The "cub" that was Fenrir got a lot of attention by suddenly wandering into the Great Hall during dinner, even though he was supposed to be in Ravenclaw tower. Many of the girls awed at the adorable looking beast as he trotted towards tbe Ravenclaw table and climbed onto Helena's lap. "Seriously?" She just asked as she looked down at her unrepentant brother. "You just got your dinner." She continued and Fenrir decided to play dumb, rolling up onto her lap and falling asleep. She rolled her eyes at that. 

"Ms. Snape. Where did you get that cub?" Dumbledore asked loudly. "He's my familiar. I found him this summer." Helena replied back without looking up, giving Aurora an apologetic look, but the pegasus didn't care. She knew that her witch had to give a reason for Fenrir to be there and even she had to admit that him being a familiar was a perfect reason. Everyone whispered about this, before continuing to eat. 

Many came to see the cub, but Helena always stopped them from touching him, knowing that it would wake him up and a sleepy Fenrir was a grumpy Fenrir. After dinner, Dumbledore once again ordered the twins to meet him in his office. He assumed that now that the twins were of age, they wouldn't bring Severus anymore, but like on many other things, he was wrong as the three arrived with Filius after Helena had given Fenrir to Luna.

He tried again to convince them to go horcrux hunting and Severus was done. "Albus, enough. If you order my children up once again for something that isn't school related, we won't even come and don't lie to us and say it is about it, only to start this nonsense again." He growled, the twins agreeing with him. Dumbledore glared at him. "Careful Severus. Don't forget that your contract is almost done." He growled. "I still officially have one year left and if you end it prematurely, I will take it to the board." The man replied

"You are still on probation, correct? I do really wonder what they will say when you suddenly fire one of your teachers for no good reason at all." He continued. Harry and Helena hid their smirks at seeing their father corner the goat. With a growl, Dumbledore let them go again and they sighed as they left. "Well, I know what I'm not gonna miss when we're done." Helena commented and they agreed 

That night, a very particular meeting took place. A Wampus, a Phoenix, a talking beaver and a giant squid were waiting for the last two participants to appear and they did after a few minutes, accompanied by a certain tiny wolf. "Sorry we're late. Our witch and wizard didn't go to their nests until late and even then they read a lot." Cayden said as he, Aurora and Fenrir arrived. 

"That's alright, but who's this?" Bob asked, looking at the tiny wolf. "I'm Fenrir." The wolf answered. "As in Fenrir Greyback?" Sidney asked slowly. "Apparently, he was named after me, but from what my sister has told me. He doesn't deserve to share my name." Fenrir growled. "Your sister?" Bob asked, looking at Aurora. "Yes. Believe it or not, but his sister is my witch." She answered and the beaver's jaw fell at that. "How?" He finally asked and the Pegasus sighed deeply. "It's a long story." She finally said

"Alright, everyone's here. Do we have anything to say?" Kenna asked. Unbeknownst to the witches and wizard, their familiars, Bob and Sidney met once every few months to discuss things. "I do. I have a new friend, Vidarr. He's a unicorn notfully grown. His bearer and sire only let me close last year and he told me he felt a pull towards the castle, not unlike the connection we have with our witches and wizard." Artemis told everyone, looking at the other familiars.

Everyone nodded in understanding at this."Why didn't you tell us last year?" Cayden asked in confusion. "I only found out in the last few days of school and by then, it was too late to call a meeting." Artemis answered and they quickly conceded at that. "Do we know who this witch or wizard is?" Kenna asked, already trying to figure out ways to find the lucky witch or wizard. 

She was incredibly happy with her witch and really wanted this Vidarr to have the same happiness with his witch or wizard. The only problem with her and her witch was that she was immortal and her witch was not. She now had three options. One was that she could share her magic with her witch and maybe her witch's mate, making them immortal as well, but knowing how loyal her witch was to the people she cared about, she honestly doubted her witch would choose that option, even if she would be with her own mate

"Well, according to Vidarr, he felt the connection grow when the pack of our witches and wizard were outside, so I'm guessing it is one of them." Artemis said. Cayden thought deeply and remembered one of his wizard's friends looking towards the forest in the last days of the year. "I may know who it is." He said. The animals made plans to take this person outside in the next week to see if they really were the right one, before changing the subject.

"We also really need to talk about the giant in the room. Dumbledore's almost gone. If our witch and wizard succeed, he'll be gone in just a few months." Aurora said and especially Sidney sighed in relief at this. "What about his minions? Because I swear, if that bushy haired one tries to hurt my witch one more time, even she can't stop me." Artemis growled.

"We're not sure yet to be honest. We know that Dumbledore will be in the care of the former family of Aurora's witch. The same one Fenrir belongs too. It's a long story." Cayden answered, adding the last bit at seeing some confused faces. They all nodded at that, before he continued. "However, the fates of the pawns as my witch calls them, aren't certain yet." He said. "If that red haired weasel looks at my sister like she's a fresh kill one more time, we won't have to worry about his fate." Fenrir growled.

"They'll order her to put you down if you do that. It's literally the only reason I haven't attacked the bushy haired one yet." Artemis warned him. "I'll go back to Asgard." The wolf replied. "Then she'll get in trouble for "releasing" you." Kenna said. "Okay. Clearly, we're not going anywhere with this and it's getting late. We'll think about it for a while and meet again in a few months." Aurora offered

They agreed, some more than others. Bob and Sidney swam back into the water, Kenna flashed away, Artemis ran to the forest and Aurora, Cayden and Fenrir went to the castle where Winky was waiting for them and brought them to the right dormitories. Fenrir and Aurora carefully climbed back into Helena's bed. The witch stirred slightly, before falling asleep again. The wolf and Pegasus lied down and fell asleep as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very early to post, but I only work half-day this week because of the heat in my country. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. A new familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

A few days later, Helena went to Myrtle's bathroom after dinner and the ghost happily greeted her. "Hello, Myrtle. Still a ghost, I see." She said with a small smile. "As I have been for the past fifty years, lady Helena." Myrtle said with a smile and Helena smiled back, before going down to the chamber of Secrets. _"Hatchling! You're back!"_ An ecstatic Halina hissed as she gently nudged the witch and Helena smiled. 

_Not for much longer, I'm afraid. This is our last year."_ She replied and Halina sagged in disappointment at that. _"Hey, don't give me that face. Who knows, hopefully, my soulmate will return to me and one day, our children will greet their aunt Halina from their mother's stories."_ She said and the basilisk cheered up at hearing that. _"Anything happened recently?"_ She asked and Helena scoffed. _"Too bloody many to count. Got my former powers back. Went to Narnia and my old home. On a lesser note, i found out a friend didn't keep his full promise._ " She said. 

_"Oh, that's not good. What happened?_ " Halina asked. _"I asked a favour of a friend of mine. Well, two favours really. He fulfilled one of them, but he hasn't fulfilled the second one yet_." Helena answered. _"That's odd. Maybe, he couldn't do it."_ Halina suggested, but Helena made a face at that, not really believing it. Knowing who she was talking about, it seemed very unlikely that He couldn't do it.

What was a bit more likely was that He simply hadn't done it yet for one reason or another. Again, knowing Him, who knew the reason why. She and Halina talked for a while, her catching the basilisk up to speed before she left again. She still had homework to do. Walking out of the Chamber, she quickly had to hide in a hidden alcove from Weasley and Granger as they turned around the corner.

"Don't you understand, Ronald?" Granger hissed as they passed by her little hiding spot. "We have one year left to try and get Harry and Helena on our side, otherwise, we'll never get the money." She continued. "I know! But everytime I try to get closer to that bitch, she's always with someone else. And Dumbledore promised to kill the asshole who's name is on her arm. She's supposed to be my wife, birt whoever that bastard is." Weasley growled. Helena stiffened up at this, thanking every God she knew that Caspian was in a different world. 

The idiots continued on and Helena quietly asked Winky to bring her to the entrance to Ravenclaw tower as she had forgotten to bring her map. Answering the riddle like clockwork, she walked in and really looked around the common room. This was hopefully her last year and after that, she'd rarely, if ever see this room again. The nights of studying or peacefully reading by the fire would be over.

Logically, she knew she could still read by a fire in Ravenclaw castle, hopefully with Caspian, but it wouldn't be the same. She sat down next to Luna and Padma and sighed deeply as Fenrir jumped up in her lap and quickly fell asleep. "Are you alright?" Padma asked. "I just can't believe this is our final year. No offense, Luna." She quickly added at the end. "None taken." Luna immediately replied, before they started on their homework.

The next day was Saturday and Aurora and Cayden were acting weird. They were pulling Harry and Helena outside, together with Luna. The latter just smiled and happily followed the creatures, forcing the twins and Fenrir to follow her. They arrived at the edge of the Forbidden forest. "Luna, what are we doing here?" Helena asked, just as Aurora let out a loud neigh that echoed through the forest. A few seconds later, Artemis arrived with three unicorns. Two were pure white, while the third was mostly silver, but seemed to be about to lose that colour. 

Luna walked towards the silver unicorn, much to nervous reactions of the older unicorns. "It's alright. I won't hurt your son. I promise." Luna said and the unicorns relaxed at that, before letting her come closer. Reaching out, Luna carefully touched the side of the unicorn's nose and both felt a connection spring into existence as the girl smiled. "Hello Vidarr." She greeted and the unicorn neighed. Harry and Helena just stared at this.

"Why am I not surprised that Luna's familiar is a unicorn?" Helena whispered. "Because it absolutely suits her?" Harry guessed and Helena had to concede at that as they watched. After a few seconds, Vidarr and his parents disappeared back into the forest. "He's not going with you?" Helena asked. "Maybe, one day. But the forest is his home now and it would be mean to take that away from him." Luna said. 

"That really sounds just like you, my beautiful moon." Harry said with a warm smile and Luna beamed at him, before giving him a gentle kiss. Helena respectfully looked away at this for a few seconds, feeling slightly awkward about it. "You guys knew, didn't you?" She asked the magical animals instead. _"We mostly guessed. Artemis met Vidarr at the end of last year and we figured everything from there."_ Aurora answered cheekily and Helena gave them all a look, but none of them looked the least bit guilty at having kept secrets from her. 

"What, do you have secret meetings or something?" She asked sarcastically, not knowing that they actually did and they denied it. Soon enough, they went back towards the castle, Artemis disappearing into hagrid's house as she sensed a storm was approaching. The others were just inside as it started to rain. After saying goodbye to Harry, Helena and Luna walked towards Ravenclaw tower. 

Getting there after having to avoid Weaselette, they sat down on a couch next to one of the big windows and watched the rain fall. Helena was glad that she didn't have to go anywhere. Quidditch training wasn't until next week and even then, it could be changed as they were so early in the year. It honestly was a lot of fun to play it, but she would never understand why anyone would play it professionally, no offence to Viktor. 

With Padma, the three girls spend the entire day doing their homework and talking. Helena showed them a drawing of Caspian she had made on the Dawn Treader and both girls gasped. "Wow, Helena. You are one lucky girl." Padma said as she inspected the drawing of the handsome man. Helena smiled and blushed as she played with the ring around her finger, magically resized to fit her. "Is that his?" Her friend asked and she nodded. "As a promise that we would see each other again soon." She answered and Padma squealed softly. 

"That's so sweet and romantic." She commented. "Yeah, that's my soulmate in two words right there." Helena agreed with a reminiscing smile on her face. It had been less than two months and she already missed her soulmate. She had no idea how she had managed the last few years, although Caspian had more been a friend during their first meeting, she only finding out what they were at the end. 

This time, she had gone in while knowing what they were and it had made things both easier and harder. It had made things easier in that they didn't have to dance around each other and it had made things harder in that she had fallen in love with him. She really loved him now and that made the separation even harder than it had been before. She just wanted to be with him, but until Dumbledore was defeated, that wasn't possible. 

"You miss him, don't you?" Padma asked softly and Helena was snapped out of her thoughts, before she nodded. "More than anything." She answered and both Padma and Luna nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Viktor and I are separated as well, but at least, we can still write letters to each other. I honestly don't know how you keep going on knowing that you can't" Padma said and Helena gave her a tiny smile. "I just bite through it, knowing that it will be worth it one day." She said and they nodded again. 

That night, Helena fell asleep with her familiar and wolf brother lying next to her. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she quietly listened to the rain still going on outside, hitting the window with dozens of drops at a time. It soon became a soothing lullaby as she relaxed into her bed and fell asleep. She dreamed of reading a book on a rainy afternoon with her soulmate and smiled unconsciously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smal chapter, I know, but I'm actually slowly running out of ideas on what to make them do while at school. I have plenty for when they're done with school, but first, we need to get there.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	8. A winter wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Over the next few weeks as Christmas break came closer, the twins and their friends watched with growing amusement as Dumbledore started to get more and more desperate as Kingsley started to pressure him into giving him evidence that Tom was back, but they were also very careful about the situation at the same time. They knew that a desperate Dumbledore was a dangerous one.

The last time he became this desperate, Severus almost drowned. Because of that, Harry and Helena had secretly asked the house-elves and ghosts to keep an eye on on the people they cared about, without being too obvious and they did their best. Even Peeves did his part by watching Dumbledore by pretending that he just happened to prank the part of the castle the goat was in. He may have been a poltergeist, but he knew how to be subtle if the need arose and this was definitely a situation that required him to be subtle.

School was even harder than ever. From what Harry and Helena had heard, Granger had had an absolute meltdown about the fact that she couldn't go on in some classes as her exams results hadn't been good enough. To them, that seemed no more than reasonable, but apparently to her, she just had to be the best in everything. They just rolled their eyes and ignored her as much as it could. 

One day, an irritated Harry walked into his father's office. "You okay?" Helena asked as she was lying on the couch. "Granger took all the books about human transfiguration that we need for our homework." He growled. Helena simply smirked and called Semon, asking if any of the founders had books similar to the books Harry needed. Several books quickly appeared in the room. "I love magic." Harry muttered with a smile. 

Finally, the longed for Christmas break arrived and the twins were excited as just a few days in, the wedding between Bill and Fleur would finally happen. It would both be more grand and less than they had originally imagined it as the place was more beautiful, but because of security reasons, the guest list was quite a bit smaller. Almost all family and very good friends were invited. Molly was uninvited for obvious reasons. "If she barges in like Maleficent, I'm killing her. Consequences be damned." Helena muttered and Harry laughed. 

Professor Crawley called them to her office. "My friend has agreed to meet you, your father and uncles, plus Tom on the 23rd of December. 2 in the afternoon. Don't be late. Lizzie hates tardiness" She said sternly. "What's the address?" Helena asked and she wrote it down. "If I may, I'd like to visit you before you go to tell you the expectations of the visit." She said. "You need to speak with dad about that. He's our Secret-Keeper." Harry said. 

She immediately nodded in understanding at that and later went to speak to Severus about the subject. He carefully gave her the address after she made a magical vow not to tell Dumbledore or any of his pawns. She would be unable to anyway, but it was still a nice thing to do. Violet promised to be there the day before and a few hours before the visit to go over the rules, before leaving.

A few days later, Harry and Helena were at the gates of Hufflepuff castle with Luna and the younger Weasleys, apart from the younger two as they had made it clear they didn't want to have anything to do with the wedding. Their faces f the good ones when they learned where the new wedding venue was and who had given it, had been hilarious. There was a special ward around the castle that would prevent Molly, Ron, Ginny and Granger from entering, unless they were with a family member that wasn't under the imperius curse or otherwise.

Helena honestly doubted that it would ever happen. A fidelius spell was over the castle as well, Bill being the Secret-Keeper. Slowly, guests started to trickle in one-by-one and marveled at the castle. Fleur's parents and sister had already arrived the day before and were all very impressed by their new home. "How did you manage to get this castle?" Gabrielle had gushed as she looked around the ballroom.

"We know the owner." Bill had answered with a smirk towards his fiancee, who hid her giggles behind her hand. "And where does the owner live?" Fleur's mother had asked. "In her other castle." Fleur had answered and they had made sounds of understanding. Back to the present days, the twins were happy to see Viktor again. "Padma isn't here yet, but she'll come soon." Helena told him and he nodded at that as she led him towards the ballroom.

Cedric and Cho were next, the latter surprising everyone by apologising to Luna. The blonde girl quickly accepted the apology, but Harry would keep an eye on the other woman. Padma and Parvati arrived next with their parents, just in time for a returned Helena to lead them to where Viktor was sitting. "Viktor!" An ecstatic Padma squealed as she ran into her soulmate's open arms. "Hello, my beautiful angel." Viktor greeted happily, kissing the side of her head. Helena smiled at the happy couple, before walking back towards the entrance.

She met Fred escorting a group of French witches excitedly chatting. She smirked at that. Fleur had wanted to show off to some of her schoolmates and it seemed to work. Not that they would remember where the castle was as soon as they left. Being a cursebreaker, Bill took the safety of his soulmate very seriously. Draco and his family, Neville and his family, Colin Creevey Sirius and Remus and Fleur's old headmistress all arrived as well.

Once everyone had finally arrived, the wedding ceremony began with Colin making many pictures. Gabrielle and to her own surprise, Helena were bridesmaids, the latter having to stop her escorting duties early to get ready for it. Watching Fleur and Bill proclaim their love to each other, made her play with the ring around her finger. "I miss you, my darling." She whispered to herself, kissing the stone on top of it.

There was a short, warm gust of air, like someone kissed her cheek and she smiled at that. Caspian was still with her. After the very beautiful ceremony, it was time for the first dance as the house-elves changed the ballroom's interior with their magic. The little creatures were absolutely ecstatic to have a new master and mistress, even if they weren't lord or lady Hufflepuff. Bill led his new wife to the middle of the room and a song started to play. Gabrielle had found this song by accident, but her sister had loved it. 

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How can a story never die?_

_It is love we must hold onto_

_Never easy, but we try_

_Sometimes our happiness is captured_

_Somehow, our time and place stand still_

_Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

_Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

_But when all else has been forgotten_

_Still our song lives on_

_Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

_Maybe some memories not so sweet_

_But we have to know some bad times_

_Or are lives are incomplete_

_Then when the shadows overtake us_

_Just when we feel all hope is gone_

_We'll hear our song and know once more_

_Our love lives on_

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How does our happiness endure?_

_Through the darkest of our troubles_

_Love is beauty, love is pure_

_Love pays no mind to desolation_

_It flows like a river through the soul_

_Protects, perceives, and perseveres_

_And makes us whole_

_Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

_But when all else has been forgotten_

_Still our song lives on_

_How does a moment last forever_

_When our song lives on_

At the end of the song, Bill dipped Fleur and kissed her again amongst loud cheers from the crowd. Helena happily clapped along after having made sure Colin had made many pictures to send to Molly and her two brats after the wedding. She really could see the jealous faces already. Luckily for the new couple, howlers would be dealt with by the goblins after Helena had asked them to for a fee.

Harry, Viktor, Draco and Neville soon took their own soulmates dancing and Helena was watching on the sidelines. "Story of my life." She muttered to herself, before bumping into Cedric. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Just a bit lonely, I guess. Seeing them all dance with their soulmates, makes me miss my own." She answered. "I understand. Living far away must be hard, but on the other hand, you'll have one, two.... at least five weddings to dance on to catch up." Cedric said with a laugh and she chuckled.

"He first has to get here. What about you? Are you and Cho thinking of tying the knot?" She asked and he leaned closer to her. "I'm planning to ask her in a few days on Christmas. Don't tell her though." He whispered. "Your secret is safe with me." She said with a grin, before they parted ways. Harry, Draco, Neville and even Viktor, Fred and George asked her for a dance or two, so she was still entertained throughout the evening.

A few days later, a envelope filled with pictures was brought to Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley by owl and three screams of rage and jealousy were heard all over Diagon Alley. "How on earth did Bill afford to have his stupid wedding in a castle?!" Ron shouted. "I want to live there! Mummy. Tell Bill to take us to that castle!" Weaselette demanded. Her mother quickly wrote a howler, but the goblins disposed of it. 

When nothing happened, she sent another couple more, until the goblins got tired of destroying them and just sent them back so they would explode in her own house. She next tried to storm into the shop of Fred and George, only for those wards to quickly blast her back into the alley. She screamed for good half-an-hour, until Dumbledore actually had to come there and collect her himself. Fred and George happily gave the memory of the event to Harry and Helena. The Snape twins both laughed their asses off for a solid five minutes. 

On the 20th of December a very shocked Remus came to the manor. "Hey, uncle Remus. What is it?" Helena asked in concern at seeing his face. "I went to see where that address was where we have to go in a few days." He explained and they nodded in understanding. "Could you find it?" Harry asked as he was reading a book, but the whole family stiffened at the werewolf's next words. 

"It's bloody Buckingham Palace. It's kinda hard to miss _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really into weddings lately, even if I'm single :(
> 
> Did anyone catch the reference to "Wicked?"
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	9. A royal visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Do you remember the rules?" Professor Crawley asked softly as they were sitting in a limousine driving them to the palace. The room in the palace that was usually used for apparating, was being renovated, forcing them to take the muggle way. Harry and Helena recited the rules dutifully and she nodded in approval. "How much does the queen know of the situation?" Severus asked carefully.

"A lot more since you and your children wrote your experiences down. I'm afraid minister Fudge kept the Prime Minister rather in the dark. However, she did tell me that she and prince Philip know of something that "their newest friends" might know, but she refused to tell me that it was." She continued, gesturing to Harry and Helena at the "newest friends" bit and everyone shared looks of confusion. Giving up on trying to figure it out, Helena looked out through the magically darkened windows and saw people stop and stare.

"They probably think we're celebrities going to a premiere or something." She said with a laugh and everyone chuckled."Well, you may have forgotten it, pup, but you are famous." Sirius said. "I haven't forgotten it. It's just that dad has done a very good job keeping it away from us." She replied with a cheeky grin, leaning against the man in question. Severus smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

Her uncles, brother, friend and professor all smiled at the sight as the limo drove through London and soon entered the gates of the palace. Servants were already waiting for them and after a thorough inspection, they were led through the palace to a sitting room. "Wait here for a few minutes, until Her Majesty, the Queen calls on you." One servant announced, before they were left alone. They sat down, all incredibly tense and nervous.

They all knew that they were meeting with a big, potential ally and even Sirius didn't want to screw this up. Aurora, Fenrir and Cayden were back at the manor, although Helena wished she had her familiar with her as she played with the skirt of her dark blue dress. It actually kinda reminded her of her yule ball dress with the colour and all that. She sighed deeply as they waited. This was absolutely nerve-wracking and she had been a goddess once. She really didn't want to make a bad impression.A servant entered again and told them to follow him.

They stood up and obeyed, following him through the halls. The servant opened the door to another room. "Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, dowager countess Violet Crawley lady Helena Snape-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fay, lord Harry Snape-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emerys-Peverell, lord Tom Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt, lord Sirius Black. Mr. Severus Snape and Mr Remus Lupin." He announced, before stepping aside. 

The twins and their family, friend and professor slowly walked inside, the women making a polite curtsey and the men bowing with their heads. "At last, we meet, lady Ravenclaw, lord Slytherin, lady Crawley has told us all about you and what you have done for our magical subjects." Queen Elizabeth said with a polite smile, Violet having asked the twins by which title they would prefer to be called.

"It was our pleasure, Your Majesty, but I am afraid that we're only at the start. Dumbledore has had the Wizarding World in his grip for so long that it will take a while for us to wipe his influence away." Harry said and both the queen and her husband nodded in understanding. "We understand, lord Slytherin, although, we must ask what you are planning to do with Albus Dumbledore once you are ready to dispose of him." Prince Philip said, looking the twins over. An old friend had told him that they could be trusted and he would trust that friend. 

"Well, that is kind off a long story, but how knowledgeable are you of Norse mythology?" Harry asked after sharing a look with his sister. "We have read them at least once for our history lessons. Why do you ask?" Queen Elizabeth asked. Harry looked at his sister and the royal pair followed his example. "Lady Ravenclaw? What do you have to do with the old myths of the Vikings?" The queen asked.

"Everything, Your Majesty. Mostly, because I am in some of them." She answered, lifting her hand and letting the cloaking spell fall away temporarily. The queen and prince stiffened at seeing the rotten hand, as did the guards secretly stationed throughout the room. "Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness. This is princess Hela Lokidottir. Former queen of Helheim and former goddess of death." Harry introduced his sister again. 

"Well, this is quite a surprise. You have not talked about this in your files." Prince Philip said once Helena had replaced the spell on her arm and once he was calmer. "I did not want to confuse you, Your highness. It is a very long story that does not always make sense and I apologise for leaving it out." Helena said, making another curtsey. "You are forgiven, lady Ravenclaw. After all, we know it is not the only thing you have forgotten to tell." Phillip said with a smile, letting out a chuckle at seeing their confused faces at hearing that.

He sent the servants away and continued once they were gone. "My life is not as everyone knows it. I was born in a royal family far away from here. One day, our kingdom got invaded by a witch of terrible power. My family was killed, but I was rescued and sent here, where I met my soulmate." He told them, looking at his wife at the last part. Everyone could see the love the two had for each other. 

"What was the name of the kingdom, Your Highness?" Remus asked. "Narnia." Prince Philip answered, both he and his wife chuckling at seeing their faces. "You ruled over Narnia?" Helena asked. "I would have, if not for that witch with her terrible ice powers. I hope that she is gone now." He answered, raising an eyebrow at them for answers. "In a way, she is, sir. After she was defeated by Aslan, she was reborn and started a new life." Helena answered.

"She has learned the error of her ways and now serves as a right-hand woman to the current king, my soulmate Caspian X." She continued, showing them her mark. Prince Philip looked her right in the eyes, searching for any lies, before giving her a single nod. "Aslan appeared to me in a dream and told me that you could be trusted, hence why we called upon you so early." He told them and they noddedThe queen asked again what their plan with Dumbledore was and Harry told them about their idea to send him to Asgard

He told them that Helena was still officially under their protection. The couple shared a look at that. Despite his crimes, Dumbledore was still a British citizen. Elizabeth turned to Tom. "What is your opinion, lord Gaunt?" She asked and Tom took a deep breath. "Honestly, your majesty? I want him to suffer as much as he can. He forced me to kill my own soulmate to create a new villain for him to defeat." He said bluntly. 

"I'll never hold her in my arms. I'll never hear her say "I do." I'll never see her hold our children. For him, it was an easy decision, but for me, it ruined my life." He continued, his hands curled into fists, despite the twins rubbing his back. The royal couple shared another look. "Then, we give you full permission to do with Albus Dumbledore whatever you prefer and we will help you in any way we can." The queen said.

They smiled and thanked her, before they continued to talk about what they were planning to do once Dumbledore was finally gone. The biggest issue was the modernisation of the muggles. Wizards thought they still lived in the forties, but with security cameras showing up, it wouldn't take long for a wizard to be caught apparating. Not to mention their horrible muggle fashion sense. You could easily pick out a wizard in a muggle crowd by their ridiculous clothing. Those were the biggest points. 

After being invited for dinner and keeping themselves to the rules, even Sirius, they were allowed to leave again. "That went very well. Very good job." Professor Crawley told them with a smile after they had arrived at her home, before the twins and their family went to their own homes. Fenrir, Aurora and Cayden happily greeted them as they came through the floo. The twins chuckled and greeted them back. 

After a very stressful day, they went to bed early and woke up early as well. Sitting down at the table, the three ate their breakfast in silence. "I heard that Moony is planning a surprise for Padfoot, but don't tell him." Harry finally said. "I won't, but I'll tell you something else." Helena replied, her father and brother looking at her. "We met queen Elizabeth!" She continued with a small squeal and they laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this is done correctly, but here we go
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	10. A very special Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Christmas dawned bright and early. As this was probably the last time that the twins would celebrate it while living at the manor, they took their time. Sirius and Remus were there as well as always. They had told the men that they would understand if they wanted to celebrate Christmas as a couple, but both Sirius and Remus had declined. "Maybe next year, Cubs." Remus had said with a smile. 

For the first time in years, Helena was woken up by a wet tongue once again. About to scold Padfoot, she saw that it was actually a mischievous Fenrir. "Did Sirius tell you to do this?" She asked, Fenrir letting out a whine in answer. "Alright, I'll get up. Get out of my room." She said after rolling her eyes at the less than very clear answer. The tiny wolf jumped off the bed and walked out of the room with his head held high. "Jerk." Helena muttered to herself as she got up and changed her clothing. Getting downstairs, she heard her uncle's voice 

"Ah, there you are! We were afraid that you were going to sleep until noon." Sirius said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Shut up. Just because he's my brother, doesn't mean I won't spray water in his face as well like I did with you." Helena replied, rubbing her eyes. Everyone chuckled at that and at Fenrir's answering growl. "Oh, you know I will." Helena told him. Fenrir huffed and walked away.

Giving everyone a hug and wishing them all merry Christmas, they sat down for presents. It was mostly like it had always gone, even Fenrir getting a few presents like meat and bones from their friends, until the very end. When the presents were seemingly over and done with, Remus said that he had one more for Sirius. The twins let out surprised/ecstatic gasps as their uncle sank to one knee.

"Sirius Black, you've been my best friend since we were eleven and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and showed the ring inside. Sirius immediately nodded in answer, for once not making a joke and the twins cheered loudly as their uncles cheered. Severus was smiling, Cayden let out a happy shriek and two house-elves, who had come to see what was going on were crying. Kreacher grumbled a bit, but everyone could see he was happy as well. 

Once the men had finally broken apart, they were immediately tackled into a twin hug by their ecstatic godchildren. They laughed and hugged them back. Severus simply shook their hands once his children had pulled themselves back and Dobby and Winky hugged them too. "About damn time too, guys." Harry commented once the commotion had settled down and everyone laughed at that.

Luna arrived that afternoon and immediately congratulated the men without Harry having to say anything. She hoped that her father's magazine could get an interview with the two of them about this and they happily agreed. Both men were in bliss during the whole day and evening, when they had to go to the Malfoy ball. Helena had decided that she would wear the same dress that she had worn while meeting the queen. 

It still boggled her that they had the actual Queen of England as an ally. That was something she never would've guessed when they had started bringing Dumbledore and his cronies down, but she was not complaining. Luna chose a pretty, light blue dress that really fitted her as well. This time, they were welcomed by Draco and Daphne as they would one day take over hosting the balls. Helena immediately told her friends what had happened and they happily congratulated the men as well, making them blush. 

They really wanted to keep it a secret for just a bit longer and both Draco and Daphne immediately promised not to say anything. Walking into the ballroom, they were quickly greeted by a happy Lucius and Narcissa, along with a disguised Tom who had been waiting for them. "This reminds me of when you had disguised yourself with Quirrel." Harry commented quietly and they all laughed at that.

"Where is he, anyway? I haven't heard from him in a while." Helena said. "Well, when we met, he was doing a trip around the world that he had to put on hold for obvious reasons once he had decided to help me. Once he could, he resumed said trip. Last thing I heard, he had met a lovely Spanish witch and was now living with her." Tom told them as they walked further inside. "Ooh la la." Helena commented, making them laugh again. 

The twins were surprised to see Bill and Fleur there. They had thought that they would prefer to stay at home as newlyweds. "Well, we had so much fun last year, that we didn't want to miss it this year." Fleur said after kissing them both on the cheeks. They smiled again, before Helena asked them how they liked their new home. "It is magnificent. Grand, but still homely enough not to overdo it and the house-elves are a big help for when we get lost, although that doesn't happen as often as in the beginning." Bill said and they chuckled.

"I still can't believe you just gave your castle to us. Are you sure that you don't need it?" Fleur asked. "Positive. I already have my mind set on Ravenclaw castle and now, I have people I care about and trust looking after it and the house-elves living in it. I saw how happy they were with their new master and mistress during the wedding. Some actually thanked me." Helena answered with a grin. 

Fleur smiled at her, before getting an idea and asking Harry for a friendly dance and he agreed. After making sure Helena was okay with it, Bill took Luna with him. Like last year, Helena stayed a bit on the sidelines, politely greeting the lords and ladies she came across. After a few minutes as she was getting herself a drink, a man asked her for a dance from behind her. She turned and stared.

"Edmund?! What are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged her friend. "Harry invited us after making sure it was okay with lord and lady Malfoy. They changed the wards around the manor a bit to let us in. He said and I quote: "unlike last year, Helena won't have many people to dance with as Fred and George couldn't come and Padma and Viktor are in Bulgaria with his family."" He said and she had to concede at that. "And last year, I had a disguised Caspian to keep me company." She said, giggling at her friend's face. 

"Yeah, it really surprised me too. He gave me a small note at the very end and was already gone by the time I finally read it." She said and he chuckled at that as he led her to the dancefloor. "We invited Eustace as well, not telling him who would be here, but he couldn't come." He explained and she nodded. "And your significant others don't mind you being here on Christmas day." She asked.

"Well, it turns out that our significant others are all what you call squibs, if I remember correctly. Our golden friend really wanted to make sure we'd still have a connection to magic, even if we would never go back to Narnia." He explained and she nodded, before suddenly flicking his nose and making him yelp. "That was for making us fight that sea serpent. If my brother hadn't helped, we'd be dead." She said

"Duly noted." He muttered as he rubbed his nose. They kept dancing, until Peter cut in and took over. Once they were done, Lucy and Susan pulled the witch to the sidelines and gushed over her dress. She laughed and hugged them both tightly, having missed them in the past few months. Between the Pevensies, Harry, Severus and even her uncles and her friends, Helena was almost never alone and kept away from some of the more power-hungry lords and ladies who had noticed that she didn't have a partner unlike last year. 

Soon enough, it was time to leave and after saying goodbye to everyone, they went back home. Before they left, Narcissa warned them that next year, they would be announced by their title as was proper. Heirs usually were announced with their parents, but since the twins were special cases, they would be announced alone. The woman warned them that the power-hungry people would be even worse after that. 

Going home, they quickly went to bed. Lying on her back, Helena looked at her ring. If what Narcissa said was true, then she really hoped that Caspian would be with her next year, so she wouldn't be alone. She started thinking about protective spells to put over him, just in case. She gently kissed the stone on top of the ring. "Merry Christmas, my darling." She whispered, before closing her eyes and falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I started a new story and that took a lot of my inspiration and I've been sick in the past few days. 
> 
> With everything that's going on, I really hope it's just a common cold and not.... you know.... that. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564841591107/ (Helena's dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564841591120/ (Luna's dress)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	11. A risky plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

In March, in the midst of exam studying, Severus called his children to his office. Arriving there, they saw Narcissa, Minerva Tom, Andrew, Filius, Lucius, Sirius and Remus as well. "What's going on?" Helena asked in worry. If everyone was here, that couldn't mean anything good. "Andrew heard Dumbledore plotting to get rid of me in a desperate final bid to get control of you both." Severus told them. 

Seeing their panicked faces, he quickly continued on. "However, he has also asked Tom to go on another mission. For my own safety and yours, it's best if we fake my death on that mission." He said. The twins calmed down slightly, but still walked towards him for a hug. He smiled and held them tightly. "It'll be alright. You have the rings, Minerva, Andrew, Filius and Tom will keep an eye on you and Sirius and Remus will immediately claim that you will stay with them over the summer. Dumbledore won't lay a finger on you." He said

The twins nodded at that, knowing that it was better to "lose" their dad, than to actually _lose_ him. "I'll be back home, brewing potions. I'll only be a mirror call away." Severus continued to assure them, hating the fact that Dumbledore forced him to do this. Even though it was only a few more months, he still didn't like his children being in the same castle as Dumbledore without him being there. 

He had protected them for seven years and even if they didn't need it that much protection anymore and were of age and able to take care of themselves, he was still worried about them. Helena seemed to sense his thoughts and hugged him even tighter, making him smile and kiss the top of her head. Even at seventeen, they still let themselves be hugged by him and he never took it for granted.

A few days later, Tom and Severus left for the "mission," Horace taking over all potions lessons. He was good, no doubt about it, but he wasn't Severus and his teaching method was very different than what they were used to. Harry and Helena were glad that their lessons weren't that much instruction based as had been in the first five years. That night, they got a secret call from Severus. He was safe at home and an "injured" Tom would return the next day, so they had to be ready to act. They agreed and quickly went to bed. 

The next day, during breakfast, "Eldir" stumbled inside and collapsed on the ground, bleeding from several wounds. It was that the twins knew it was fake, otherwise, they would've been horrified as the others were. Still, they got up and walked towards the "injured" man as the remaining heads of houses rushed forwards and healed him. "What happened, Timothy?" Dumbledore asked calmly as he walked forward. 

He was acting as if he didn't care one of his teachers was injured, which knowing him, he probably wasn't. "We... came across.... some old Death Eaters. They.... weren't exactly.... happy to... see Severus." Tom panted. "Where's dad?" Harry asked quietly, making the teachers look at him and Helena. The latter would later commend Tom on his acting skills as his guilty look was incredibly real.

"Where's our dad?!" Helena asked louder as Padma wrapped an arm around her. "He... bought me time. I'm sorry." Tom whispered, before "fainting." Helena shook her head as she took a few steps back, before fleeing the Great Hall with Harry. Neville, Draco, Luna and Padma quickly followed them. They stopped at Myrtle's bathroom and went in. "What the hell was that?" Draco demanded to know. "Dumbledore was planning to kill dad, so we decided to fake his death so he'd be safe." Helena answered, wiping the fake tears away. 

Neville, Draco and Padma all breathed a sigh of relief at that. Luna obviously already knew. Harry pulled out his map to see if anyone would come close. "This however does mean that we all need to act our hearts out during the next few months, until our exams are over." He said as they sat down on the ground. They nodded at that, before they saw that Filius was getting close to their location. 

The half-goblin found them and told them that the twins were allowed to skip classes for the rest of the week and that Sirius and Remus were already there to take them home. Putting on the waterworks, Harry and Helena "reluctantly" went outside with him and their friends. Their uncles were waiting for them in the entrance hall and smiled at them. "Hey, pups. We came as soon as we heard." Sirius said. 

The twins ran towards him and Remus, tackling them into hugs. Sirius and Remus quickly hugged them back, holding them tightly. "Harry, Helena. I really need to speak to you before you go." Dumbledore spoke up, only to quickly back off at seeing the glares he got not only from the two men, but from his staff and several of his students as well. "Are ye kidding? Harry and Helena just lost their dad and ye wan talk to them?" Hagrid of all people asked incredulously, looking at him like he had grown three heads like fluffy. 

Sirius and Remus took this opportunity to ask a house-elf to bring Harry's and Helena's things. Minerva told them they could take as long as they wanted, despite knowing that it wasn't real. Their friends gave them tight hugs, before the twins left. A worried Horace, who wasn't in on the plan, asked Filius if it was really true later and was incredibly relieved to hear it wasn't. He swore on his magic not to tell anyone. 

Apparating to Peverell manor, the twins immediately tackled their father into a hug. "It's okay. I'm here." He whispered, holding them tightly. Even though they had known he was fine, seeing him again just felt really good. Sirius and Remus quickly left to give them some peace. Pulling back, Severus smiled at his children. "Want to help me brew some potions for Tom?" He asked and they immediately nodded. 

The next few days were spent in peace. They got many letters from their friends, seemingly asking how they were, but actually giving news from school. Apparently, the newspaper had had a field day with finding out the circumstances of Severus "death." The public was slightly scared at hearing that Death Eaters had killed him, but they were mostly angry that Dumbledore had sent him on the mission. Meanwhile, Dumbledore had been called before the board, who had decided that Severus' "death" had been the final straw and had fired him.

He was allowed to finish the year as headmaster to give Minerva time to prepare to take over, but after that, he would be forced to retire once it was done. "If everything goes right, he won't have to be forced." Harry said with a smirk. The only time the twins showed themselves in public in the next few days, was for the "will reading." The goblins were of course in on the plan and let a completely fake will be read out.

Dumbledore had apparently forced himself into the meeting and continuously tried to talk to the twins, until Ragnok told him he'd be removed if he tried to interrupt one more time. He reluctantly shut up after that. After a few weeks, halfway through May, the twins decided to go back to school. They really wanted to finish this year. Everyone immediately welcomed them with sympathy.

So much so, that Helena actually got a bit annoyed with it. She still rolled with it as most of them meant well. They did have to avoid the Weasleys, neither of them interested in the "comforting" those two would probably offer them. Their friends had kept them up to speed and there wasn't that much teaching anymore for them as their teachers focused themselves on the exams that were starting in less than a month. Harry and Helena were asked by Filius and Horace if they wanted to redo the year to give them time to grief, mostly for show. 

They refused, stating that Severus would probably haunt them if they had to redo a year. The men chuckled at that, both in on the joke. Dumbledore tried to talk to them several times, but literally every teacher ran interference on him. Even Hagrid was on their side. Harry and Helena kept their acting game up, keeping very quiet and to themselves. Once everyone had expressed their condolences, they were mostly left alone

Their friends stayed right at their side, occasionally seen comforting them. The only time the twins could really be themselves was in bed or when they were alone with their friends in the Chamber of Secrets or other hidden places that they used for studying. They just hoped that they could make it through the exams and that they would pass. They were ready to finish this once and for all 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think two more chapters, before the story is over, maybe three 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	12. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

If Helena had thought her O.W.L exams had been hard, they were nothing compared to the N.E.W.T exams. Even she had to do her absolute best and even had trouble at times, but she never gave up. Several of the examiners asked her if she really wanted to do this after her father's "death," but she answered that she really wanted to make him proud and they nodded I'm understanding and sympathy, before letting her continue on.

Like with her O.W.L exam her examiner for Defence was impressed by her non-verbally summoning the patronus. Helena had smiled at the memory she had used: her and Caspian's first kiss. Unfortunately, her relief at finishing the exam was interrupted by Weasley. "Helena, we need to talk." He said. "No, we don't." Helena said as she started to walk past him. Weasley followed her, to her frustration. "Well, you're going to listen anyway. You're supposed to be my wife and a wife always listens to her husband." He said as they entered an empty hallway. 

Helena stopped walking and slowly turned towards him. "I'll never be your wife." She hissed. Weasley looked smug at finally getting a reaction out of her. "What? Because of that Caspian guy? Don't make me laugh. What does he have that I don't?" He asked. "A brain, kindness, basic human decency, manners. Do I need to go on?" Helena answered as she looked at her nails and he immediately became red in anger, exploding right then. 

"I will find that filthy bastard and once I'm done with him, you'll be-" He started, before suddenly getting shoved into the wall by Helena. The woman's eyes were blazing in anger and she let out a snarl that sounded just like her wolf form. "If you so much as touch my soulmate, whatever you fear Voldemort could do to you, wil look like child's play. Understood?" She hissed as she held him against the wall by his throat. 

Her being the lady of Hogwarts, the portraits looked the other way. To be honest, they thought that the boy deserved to pee his pants. Helena was still glaring at Weasley, her free hand twitching as it itched to use one of her powers in particular. Years ago, they had discovered that she could control the water inside a body as well with her elemental magic, but since this had caused obvious pain in the victim, she had promised herself not to use it. She was the Goddess of Death, but she wasn't that dark or evil.

However, it was incredibly tempting to use it now as she looked at the man, who had threatened to kill her soulmate. Getting no answer, but seeing that she had thoroughly frightened him, she used the _Levicorpus_ spell to make him float in the air. "One more thing like this and I'm gonna kill him." She muttered as she walked towards Ravenclaw tower. She still had some studying to do.

That evening, she talked to her father through the mirror. She really missed seeing him at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was still trying to get them to talk to him, but the teachers still stopped him and now with the exams, they had good feasting not to have time to have a "little chat" as he constantly called it. Sirius and Lucius put pressure on him to explain the reason for the mission.

They had also reached out to some neutral people like Arthur Weasley and had shown them the truth about Dumbledore and his most loyal followers had done. The amount of followers was shrinking rapidly. Dumbledore didn't help himself at all by still claiming Tom was back. Barely anyone listened to him by now, following Kingsley's lead as the man always looked at the old goat in barely veiled disdain.

One of the exams Helena did her absolute best on was surprisingly Astronomy. It was probably her heritage, but she really wanted to help them in the space chamber at the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had jokingly said that the Death chamber was more fitting for her, but Helena had strangely enough gotten cold shivers down her spine at that and a desire to stay as far away from that room as possible, even though she had no idea why. Still, she was still doing her best to get in the department, no matter which chamber

Once all the exams were over, Helena walked towards Tom's office Ever since the "attack," he had been ordered to take it easy. She and Tom had agreed with Kingsley to take Dumbledore by surprise in the days after the exams and really rattle him, throwing him off his throne once and for all. They had managed to come up with a plan that all relied on how the old goat reacted on something that Tom would do the next day

He had told Dumbledore that he wanted to go home for a day and Dumbledore had agreed with it. Little did he know that Tom would have a little parting surprise. Once there, she gave the man a nod and pulled out one of her mirrors. It was time to end this. "We're done." She said once the person on the other side had picked up and got a nod in return. " _We'll be ready."_ The person said, before they hung up. Helena looked up at Tom.

"Ready to end this?" She asked. "To be honest, I've been waiting for this moment for years and now that it's finally here... I don't know what to do next." Tom said. Helena gave him a grin. "The future may just have a few surprises in store for you." She said vaguely. Tom gave her a questioning look, but she didn't say anything else about it, except for one thing. "Let's just say that a friend of mine still has to do something for me. I asked him to do two things last time I saw him and he has done one thing, but not the other thing yet." She said and he frowned.

"Loki?" He guessed and Helena shook her head. "Odin?" Tom asked next, having absolutely no idea. "Nope." Helena answered in a ridiculous high tone and a little giggle at seeing him guess. "That talking lion from Narnia?" Tom finally asked. "Now we're talking." Helena said with a mischievous smile, pointing at him. Tom looked at her in intrigue, wondering what she possibly could have asked Him.

He guessed that the other thing had been to restore the Longbottoms, hence their sudden and miraculous recovery, but what else could she have asked him? He finally gave up and Helena laughed. "Hopefully, we'll find out what it is soon enough, my friend." She said with a warm smile. He smiled back, before standing up and leaving the office with her. They parted ways and he went to a certain bathroom. 

"Myrtle?" He asked and the ghost quickly floated up to greet him. He smiled at her. "Just a few more days, Myrtle and Dumbledore will finally be gone." He said excitedly. She squealed in happiness, but he wasn't done yet. "And that's not all. Odin allowed me to choose his punishment as he did the most to me and I finally found something." He said, before showing it to the ghost of his soulmate. The smirks on both their faces were downright evil as Tom explained what he was planning to do with the object in his hands, before he left

The next day, all preparations were made. All teachers on the actual good side were informed of most of the plan and would help in any way they could. Before he left for Dumbledore's office, Tom called the twins into his office and gave them a tight hug. "I just wanted to say "thank you." For everything." He said. They smiled and hugged him back, before he let them go after a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, Tom finally left his office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter everyone. 
> 
> Sorry for taking a while. Wasn't sure how to put this chapter into words. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	13. Freaking out a goat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Arriving at the office of the goat, Tom took a deep breath and walked in. "Ah, Timothy. How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked seemingly kindly and Tom suppressed a gag. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm almost leaving for home. Also, several friends of mine wanted to see where I worked, so I hope you don't mind it I take them with me tomorrow." He said. 

"Well, since the school year is over, I don't see why not. Will you be arriving through the Floo?" Dumbledore asked. "No. I want to give them a good first impression, so I was thinking of apparating outside the wards and walk in." Tom answered and the goat nodded as Tom stood up. This man had ruined his life and now that they were so close to getting rid of him, he didn't want to screw it up. "Could I use your Floo? I don't want to walk back." He said. "Uhm, of course. Do you have everything?" Dumbledore asked. Tom gave him a nod, before walking towards the fireplace.

Throwing the powder in and turning the flames green, he turned back one more time. "Oh, and Albus?" He started. "Thank you for letting me see my soulmate again. Even if she's a ghost in a girl's bathroom." He said as he stepped inside the flames and disappearing. The last thing he saw was Dumbledore's shocked expression as he put two and two together. After that, he arrived at Slytherin Castle, having loudly said the name. 

In the meantime, Harry was walking with Luna at the outskirts of the grounds, when Weaselette interrupted them. "Harry, we need to talk about us!" She said loudly and Harry sighed. "For the last time, there is no us. There's just you and your delusions." He said coolly, subtly putting himself between Luna and the crazy girl. Ginny glared at him. "I'm not delusional! You and I belong together! I'm much better than Loony!" She shouted.

Harry took very deep breaths to keep himself calm and not murder the bitch right then and there, when Luna suddenly spoke up. "Considering that I'm his soulmate and not you, i find that very hard to believe." She said, her usual dreamy eyes glaring back at the shocked Weaselette. "No..... you can't be." She protested and when Luna showed the girl her mark, she exploded. "YOU BITCH!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" She screamed, about to pull her wand, but Harry was faster and immediately blasted her back 

"Listen very closely, _Weasley._ The only bitch I see here is you. And if you even think about harming or killing _my_ soulmate again, not even your precious Dumbledore will be able to save you." He hissed as he hovered over her, sparks flying out of his own wand and him revelling in her fearful look. Stepping back, he ordered Dobby to knock Weaselette out and bring her to Gryffindor tower. The little creature immediately obeyed

A panicking Dumbledore called for an emergency meeting of the order and teachers. He had tried to warn Kingsley, but the man hadn't listened and had sent him away. He didn't know that the minister had smirked after he was gone, knowing that he was almost gone for good. And what the man also didn't know was that 95% of the people he called weren't on his side anymore. He told them about "Timothy's" true identity and the reaction were either gasps or groans.

"Albus, honestly. Are you so out of options that you start suspecting your own staff?" Minerva asked. "No, but Timothy...I mean Tom, knew about his soulmate connection to myrtle and no one knows that." Dumbledore said, only realising what he said too late. "I thought that Voldemort couldn't feel love and didn't have a soulmate." Andrew Scott said slowly and even those who weren't fully loyal to him, but had their doubts about how evil Dumbledore was, were giving him looks, realising that the others were right. 

"Well, he can't because he lost his soulmate." Dumbledore quickly lied. "Well, what a terrible coincidence then that it just happened to be Myrtle who was killed." Sirius commented, keeping his voice just dry enough to make it impossible to determine whether or not he was just making a comment or if he meant something else with it, making the doubtful people widen their eyes as they got the implication.

Bill gave his wife a look and seeing the angry look in her eyes confirmed it for him that Dumbledore had done it and he set his jaw, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Listen. Tom said that he will be here tomorrow with "friends," no doubt meaning the Death Eaters. You will see that I'm right and we need to warn the students of the danger that's coming their way." Dumbledore said. 

Everyone shared a look. "Very well, but if nothing happens, you will immediately retire. This has gone on for far too long." Minerva said, knowing that a final battle would happen, but not in the way Dumbledore expected it to go. "And don't you dare pull our godchildren into this." Remus spoke up. "It's their destiny to fight against the dark." Molly hissed, almost everyone immediately rolling their eyes. "No. Their destiny is to get a good job after school like everyone else." Sirius replied. Dumbledore stopped the argument before it could begin

Sending the order home with the order to come back early in the morning and telling Sirius and Remus to stay behind, he begged the two to reconsider not using the twins. "Forget it, Albus. They just lost their father and you want to make them fight the bastard indirectly responsible for that, if he really is back?" Remus asked sarcastically, mentally apologising to Tom. 

Dumbledore still tried to convince them, but they didn't listen. "You may have missed it, but they're 17 now. They can decide for themselves what they want to do and if they don't want to fight, then they won't." Sirius said very calmly, before the men had enough and left without paying attention to the protesting goat calling them from behind.

That night, Dumbledore made the announcement about Timothy being Voldemort to the students in the Great Hall. Many whispers erupted all around the four tables, but not all of them good. More than one student was muttering in a very sceptical tone about hearing the umpteenth rumour that Voldemort was back from the old headmaster. It was during said announcement that Dumbledore felt a slight tingle in the back of his mind, but ignored it. He had bigger things to worry about right nod. 

At the Ravenclaw table, an ecstatic Helena was grinning after her successful attempt at entering Dumbledore's mind, the man had barely noticed it and hadn't pushed her out. He was so rattled about his professor being his former self-made monster that he didn't notice it at all. She of course wouldn't use it too often, but it was handy to know.

The next day, the order arrived to fight as Tom arrived outside Hogwarts with several of his good followers. They were all wearing Death Eater robes and Tom had briefly considered putting on a glamour to look like his ugly self, before dismissing it. It wouldn't make any sense since he had spent three years as their professor and he didn't want to scare any first years. 

"Are Harry and Helena ready?" He asked Severus and the man nodded. "I spoke with them last night. "They cannot wait until its all over and they can live a normal life and neither can I." He answered. "You and me both, friend." Tom replied, patting him on the shoulder. He was about to say something else, when a glow caught his attention. A portal came into existence and they all pulled their wands on it. Two figures slowly appeared trough it and they all stared. "Merlin's beard." Severus finally breathed. 

In the courtyard, the students, teachers and order were waiting. Despite their protests, Harry and Helena still found themselves at the front with their uncles, friends, Fenrir and their familiars. At seeing the Death Eaters approaching, many gasps were heard. Harry glanced at Helena. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Born ready." She answered and he grinned as they turned to face the group again. It was time to finish this, once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next is already written, so just click on next story. Fair warning that it is my oldest story still on this site. I updated it several times, but I might have forgotten a thing or two. 
> 
> I'm not sure when the probably last story of this series will be posted as its really warm here right now, but I think somewhere next week
> 
> Also, I need your opinion on something. I really want to make a pokemon AU of this series, but I'm not sure if I should make it a full-length story or put it in the "Alternative Universes" story. Both things have pros and cons. What do you think?
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	14. Last official story is up

hey, everyone. 

The last official story of this story is up. It's called "the goddess and the happily ever after."


End file.
